


La Javanaise

by BabyInTheTrench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyInTheTrench/pseuds/BabyInTheTrench
Summary: Dean could certainly blame his tiredness or the fact that the music is way too romantic to be listened to after midnight. But everything seems extraordinary right now, and nothing prevents him from standing up, walking towards Cas and outreaching his hand in an inviting gesture.





	La Javanaise

"I know this one."

  
Castiel turns the vinyl to show Dean. He points at one of the titles and has a small smile on his lips that reaches his eyes, looking quite proud of himself.

  
When he found a dozen of old vinyls in the dungeon, he'd been intrigued. First of all, all the titles were in french, and since he doesn't have a great knowledge of French music, he wanted to listen to them. See, even if it isn't what he usually listens to, music is music, and it's always good to discover.

  
For example, finding out that Cas speaks in French. Now that he thinks about it, it isn't surprising. After all, and he has to remind himself a lot, Castiel is older than the Earth itself, of course he knows a lot. Dean forgets about that, mostly because Cas never shows it.

  
When he took the vinyls to the library and tried to sort them out, Castiel immediately showed his interest in them.  
That's how they find themselves sitting opposite to each other, in front of a table covered in french vinyls.

"Do you? How?" Dean asks as he looks at the line Cas is showing.

  
"I..." Castiel stops as he turns the vinyl. He looks at it, trying to remember the scene he saw a long time ago and that music, the music which remained in his mind. "I was in France. It was the spring of 1967, and that day was the last one I had before returning to Heaven again. I remember walking in front of a man who was playing a guitar, a calm melody. As I stopped to listen, a woman joined him and started to sing. It was ... really beautiful. The words were meaningful. When the song reached its end, I asked them the name of the song. La Javanaise."

  
Dean listens to him carefully and is surprised to see Cas like this, happy with the memory he relives.  He has an idea.

  
"I think we could find a turntable." He declares and already gets up to look for it.  
He finds it in one of the drawers in the library, and happily places it on the table beside them.

  
When he turns around, Cas is already holding the vinyl, visibly eager to listen to the song.  
Dean places the vinyl on the turntable and starts it. 

Ashe takes his sit, a soft violin melody fills the room. Two violins. It's far away from Led Zeppelin or Metallica, but he actually enjoys it.

  
Then, a woman's voice takes over the violins, but that's not what surprises him the most.

  
" _J'avoue j'en ai bavé pas vous, mon amour_? "

  
"I admit I went through hell, didn't you, my love?"

  
Dean immediately turns to look at Castiel, taking his eyes from the turntable. He didn't expect him to translate the words. But Cas looks as calm as always, looking directly at him from his sit.

  
" _Avant d'avoir eu vent de vous, mon amour."_

  
"Before I met you, my love."

  
He can't tear his eyes from Castiel. When he says "my love" looking at him, he can easily believe that he is his love. He could believe in everything when Castiel looks at him.

  
_"Ne vous déplaise, en dansant la Javanaise-"_

  
"Whether it pleases you or not, while dancing the Javanaise-"

 _"nous nous aimions, le temps d'une chanson_."

  
"we loved each other, for the length of a song."

  
Dean stops pretending to listening to the song and gives him his full attention.

  
" _À votre avis qu'avons nous vu de l'amour ?"_

  
"In your opinion, what have we seen of love?"

  
" _De vous à moi vous m'avez eu, mon amour_."

  
"From you to me, you really fooled me, my love."

  
" _Ne vous déplaise, en dansant la Javanaise, nous nous aimions le temps d'une chanson."_

  
"Whether it pleases you or not, while dancing the Javanaise, we loved each other, for the length of a song."

  
There must be a pause in the music, because there's only the soft melody played by a piano and a guitar. Dean is still looking at Castiel, which could be weird for Cas because he isn't translating anything, yet he looks back.

  
Dean could certainly blame his tiredness or the fact that the music is way too romantic to be listened to after midnight. But everything seems extraordinary right now, and nothing prevents him from standing up, walking towards Cas and outreaching his hand in an inviting gesture.

  
Castiel looks surprised at first, though he doesn't break their eye contact, he looks between Dean's hand and his face. Finally, a shy smile appears on his lips and he takes the hand in front of him as he stands up. Dean places the other one on his waist and Cas places his hand on his shoulder automatically.

  
As the voice starts to sing again, they set a slow rhythm and begin to dance.

" _Hélas avril en vain me voue à l'amour . J'avais envie de voir en vous cet amour_  
_Ne vous déplaise, en dansant la Javanaise,_  
_Nous nous aimions, le temps d'une chanson."_

There's no translation this time, but Dean doesn't care. They keep looking at each other, unable to break the connection. The slow dance isn't perfect, but it is precious for Dean. This isn't the first time he wanted to dance with Castiel, but it is the first time he asked.

" _La vie ne vaut d'être vécue sans amour. Mais c'est vous qui l'avez voulu mon amour._  
_Ne vous déplaise, en dansant la Javanaise,_  
_Nous nous aimions, le temps d'une chanson."_

The song is ending and Dean is becoming more aware of the situation.  
What if...  
What if Castiel pulls away when the song ends? What if the enchantment disappears?  
They stop dancing and Cas must have seen something in Dean's eyes, because suddenly he looks a little sad and alarmed. When he speaks, it is almost a whisper.

  
"Dean?"

  
When Dean doesn't reply, he continues.  
"What's the matter?" His eyes start to search for an answer, traveling across Dean's face.

"You...you think this is all about the song." It isn't a question, because he seems certain about what he found behind Dean's eyes.  
"You think I'll stop ..." He lets out a breath and wets his bottom lip, looking away for a second. "You think I'll stop loving you."

  
Dean knows he can't fool him, Cas already knows what's in his mind after one single glance. So he nods.

  
Castiel takes his hands away from Dean, and as Dean starts to think he messed up everything, every chance they could have, Cas takes his face in his hands and gently slides his thumbs across Dean's cheekbones.

  
Dean's knees are suddenly weak and he wonders if he might faint. He hasn't spoken a word, but Castiel understands him like he always does.

  
"Dean, I want you to know that it isn't the truth."

  
He stops for a few seconds again, and whispers "I love you." He leans forward and hesitantly presses his lips on Dean's.

  
Dean's doubts vanish, and he feels happier than ever. He kisses him back. Fighting back a grin, he hugs Cas closer and deepens the kiss. He's rewarded with a sigh that escapes Cas' lips and he feels him relaxing.

  
He pulls away and murmurs, their lips still brushing.

  
"I love you too, Cas, always.."

  
Castiel smiles and kisses him again.

  
The song has stopped long ago but it couldn't matter less, as they create their own melody with whispered confessions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
